


Flowers for Dean

by get_out_of_my_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_out_of_my_cas/pseuds/get_out_of_my_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas collects flowers for Dean, well, just because he can. </p><p>Short little ficlet I put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Dean

Cas shows he loves Dean in the smallest of ways.

The first is flowers.

Cas sees the daisy, shrouded in a sea of black, a sliver of moonlight illuminating its pale face. He bends to pick it, knees scraping gravel, and admires it for a while before snatching it up. He runs to catch up to Dean and Sam as they make their way back to the Impala after a typical salt and burn. Cas slots his fingers into Dean’s, feeling the familiar warmth and roughness the hunter’s hands always provide.

With his free hand, he brings the daisy up and slides it into Dean’s front coat pocket. Dean looks down and grins in happiness and a bit of confusion, before grabbing the flower. He twirls it in his fingers: a ballerina spinning en pointe, her white dress flaring up and outwards.

“Thanks”

Cas just mmmh’s in agreement.

And that’s how it begins.

 

Soon enough flowers are overflowing into Dean’s life. They show up out of nowhere, sprouting from thin air. They begin to overtake his room, lining the closet shelves and filling vases on the floor that Cas buys from the dollar stores they come across. They also make their way into the Impala, stashed in the glove box and piled in the trunk.

“Dude Cas, I love them, but unless you want me to start storing them in the basement, I’m gonna run out of room with all these flowers.” Dean says, standing before Cas.

“Fair enough,” he says, not even looking up from his book.

It isn’t the next day when Cas slyly slips a buttercup into Dean’s front pocket. When he notices, he turns to Cas, pulling it out before admiring it.

“I thought we talked about this yesterday,” Dean said, eyeing the flower.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” Cas says, dropping his head.

“It’s fine,” Dean says, before leaning in to kiss Cas’ forehead. He quickly places the buttercup into Cas’ trenchcoat’s pocket. Cas notices and looks up at Dean, a small smile forming on his lips.

“It’s okay, it looks better on you anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Computer crashed while I was writing this so I lost it and had to restart. Therefore, it is significantly worse compared to the original one. It isn't even edited. I just wrote it and am now posting it.   
> Tumblr is name-number-nightmare  
> Thanks!


End file.
